The use of acidic cleaning compositions for cleaning hard surfaces is known in the patent literature.
The use of sequestering agents or film forming polymers for preventing soil build-up on hard surfaces has been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,288 for example describes amphoteric polymers for treating a hard surface, which are copolymers formed from two described monomer compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,218 describes a cleaning composition containing a hydrophilizing polymer for treating hard surfaces, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the problem of providing a cleaning composition which is capable of effecting superior cleaning of lime scale and soap scum from hard surfaces as well as preventing soil build-up of a variety of soils, especially soils normally encountered in the bathroom, remains an unmet need in the prior art.